Even Cold Fish Need Love
by lunar-fiction
Summary: No one was expecting Ruto to give up her love for Link gracefully, right?
1. You remember when

Even cold fish need love ~ A Princess Story  
  
"Sort of like a Zora Engagement Ring." the young fishy-girl said, looking into the little boy's eyes expectantly. For the first time in her fishy- princessy life, Princess Ruto envied the groundpounders for their possession of luxurious eyelashes. The boy, the one who had, shall we say, un-abducted her, was staring at his prize with a glazed, stupid look in his eyes. Ruto scrutinized him. Well, she thought, maybe a little dull, but he's the one I'll fall in love with. Yes, some eyelash-batting here would work. The boy who had unfished her would be hers, Ruto thought, her self- confidence not doubting it for a second.  
  
**Ruto, my dearest! My jewel! My treasure!** A deep throaty voice said in her head.  
  
Oh, daddy, Ruto thought. "Link, it's destiny that we shall be together. I will see you again." Ruto said, trying to sound as majestic as possible. She looked at Link for the last time. His face was still fixed on the Zora's Sapphire hovering in front of him. Ruto doubted he even heard her. Well, the power of Love will make him fall for me, Ruto thought to herself as she slipped away from her chosen one and back to Zora's Domain. 


	2. Ruto has a friend!

Years passed. For a while, everything remained the same in Zora's Domain. What happened on the land was no concern of the Zoras. As long as they were left to swim lazy circles in clean water, they were content.  
  
Ruto, the outspoken, confident Zoran princess, looked up at her companion. With the passing years Ruto had grown into a young girl on the brink of womanhood. So, she thought, had her companion. The long, Link-less years had caused Ruto to want company, and she had summoned her childhood friend Mili to stay with her. Mili, a Zoran from the very depths of the sea showed characteristics of deep-sea fish. From her forehead down to the base of her spine was a waving, spiked ridge. Her mouth was full of sharp, pointed teeth. Exotic, Ruto thought.  
  
"Well? Ruto? Water-baby, are you still with me?" Mili asked, poking her. Ruto blinked. "Huh? What were you saying?" she asked. Mili rolled her pale yellow eyes. "As I was _saying_, are you going to come with me tonight to get some tail?" Mili wanted to know. Ruto shook her head. "Not tonight, fishlips." Seeing the pensive expression on her friend's face, Mili thought for a second, brightened, and proceeded to push Ruto out of the tunnel.  
  
Ruto shrieked as she tumbled down the waterfall to belly-flop into the water. When she surfaced, she glared up at Mili, screaming: "Mili sells herself for Bottled Fairies!" "I do not!" came the reply, "only for Heart Pieces!" Mili leaned out of the tunnel and grinned a very fangy grin and her friend. She leapt and dove, hitting the water like a knife through butter. "And I thought princesses were supposed to be _graceful_," she mused when she surfaced.  
  
"Seriously though, what's been wrong with you recently? Usually you never pass on the opportunity to visit that handsome devil in the Kakariko Potion Shop...has one of your subjects caught your eye?" Mili asked, grinning lecherously. "Hmmph. No, these Zoran males all look exactly the same. Romances are hard not knowing which one you're having one with." Ruto replied. Mili's eyes widened. "So, does this mean you're going after someone _warm-blooded_? 'Cause you know, once you go warm." ".you never reform. I know," said Ruto, laughing, "You remember that unpleasant incident with JabuJabu about 6 years ago?" "Yes, I re- Oh. Oh oh oh! Not, not that blonde little thing. Your 'heart's true love'? Oh, this is hilarious. The boy you haven't seen in 6 years?! You're not still hung up on him?!" Mili burst out laughing. Ruto bristled. "I knew from the moment I met him that, even though he was a stupid, violent little barbarian, he would be the one I would marry."  
  
Mili, once she had recovered herself, patted Ruto's shoulder. "Alright water-baby, if you believe in love as much as you do, it'll happen. And, if it doesn't," she smiled slowly with plenty of sharp teeth, "you'll have a lovely new coat of soft Hylian, made by your dear friend!" "Mili, you're wicked!" Ruto giggled as she tugged playfully on Mili's back ridge. 


	3. Cold Feet

A few days later, Ruto woke up from a nightmare. She woke up gasping and cold all over. Her dream, it had been horrible, she dreamt that an evil power deep in Lake Hylia had been woken. The very thought sent shivers up and down her spine, until she realized that it was genuinely cold. The temperature of Zora's domain had dropped dramatically. Ruto shivered again, not entirely from the cold. All of a sudden, she stiffened. Underneath the quiet, incessant sound of trickling water was an ominous rumbling.  
  
Ruto, now completely wide awake and alarmed, got up to investigate. The entire population of Zora's Domain was still asleep, and moonlight showed from the tunnel leading to the Zora's Fountain. Seeing nothing wrong in Zora's Domain, Ruto wondered if she had just imagined everything, and decided to go outside for some air.  
  
"Din, Farore & Nayru!" Ruto swore. The full moon shone on a huge chunk of ice that had not been there a day before. As she looked at it, she _felt_ a malevolent force, identical to the one in her dream, stir.  
  
*Greetings Zoran Princess-* a voice full of the sound of crushing and freezing said,*It is an honor to visit your lovely Domain.*  
  
"Who-who are you?" Ruto stammered, her heart freezing in terror. *I am no one of substance, merely the one who will turn your world into a prison of Ice!* The arrogance in that hellish voice reminded Ruto that there was insanity in her family. "I hope you don't mind waiting several years then! For an area the size of Zora's Domain it'd take ages to freeze entirely!!" A low rumble from the depth of the iceberg sounded like laughing. Suddenly, Ruto felt a strange concentration of energy from the iceberg. With a noise that sounded like ice screaming, the berg glowed, and began to grow, fanning out across the surface of Zora's Fountain.  
  
Ruto turned and ran, but even as she did so, she felt the water she stood freeze. Ruto screamed as she felt ice encase her feet, but was cut off as a strange figure wrapped its arms around her waist and jump. Ruto screamed and fought as she and her captor fell down the immense waterfall that created the river that flowed through Hyrule. They hit water. But the other person didn't let go. Ruto struggled in his arms until she was facing him. She saw what appeared to be a young man, wrapped in a head cloth. "Let me go! Release me!" she demanded as she twisted like an eel. "Shh, shh," the young man shushed in a calm measured voice, although they were being pulled through the course of the river. "Let me go! Let me go back! I have to go back and-" "-and be frozen like everyone else. I'm afraid I can't let you go Princess," the young man said.  
  
Ruto said nothing, then winced as she saw Zora's Domain freeze solid in her mind. She could almost hear her dear friend Mili shrieking as the water around her froze, trapping her. Ruto's eyes closed, and she started sobbing. 


	4. happyfunwatertemple

From a hidden location, Ruto watched the Boss Battle, filling with pride. Link had matured. Once he had been just a little awkward boy flailing a sword around. Now he was a big awkward man flailing a sword around. Awww. Soon, the battle became rhythmic and boring. Ruto distracted herself by imagining what their children would look like, and what she would name them. Suddenly there was a flash, and the fell beast was slain. The Boss, not Link, Ruto thought wickedly. But, even as she thought this, she felt another presence in her head, similar in power to the one before, but infinitely more powerful, wise, and benevolent. As she felt her body become weightless, the venerable voice in her head instructed her about things she had never even dreamed of. In an instant, she knew her destiny.  
  
So, I'm the Sage of Water, Ruto thought to herself. Appearing on the platform she knew was for her, she looked down slightly, and saw Link. He was soaking with both water and sweat from his ordeal. Ruto had never seen a sexier being in all of her life. She scolded herself, sages were not supposed to think dirty things about Heroes of Time and what existed under their tunics! Damn, Ruto thought as she recited all of the ceremonial dialogue the voice (now identified as Rauru, the Sage of Light) had taught her. "I have something else to give you," Ruto found herself saying, "before I give you my Medallion." Rauru hadn't taught her this, where was it coming from? Ruto looked at Link, and found him staring straight into her eyes. Ruto felt she had never seen a pair of eyes as beautiful as those belonging to Link. Screw Sagehood for a minute, Ruto thought.  
  
In an instant, she hopped off her platform and ran to Link. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. She held the kiss for several seconds, savoring it and not letting go until she felt him respond. She dropped her hands and skipped back, fighting to keep her expression calm and noting with pride the deep color in his cheeks. No one can be kissed by Princess Ruto and not go weak at the knees, she thought smugly.  
  
"Ahem. Well, I now-give-you-my-medallion-ir-contains-all-the-power-of-th- Sage-of-Water," she said hurriedly. There was an obnoxious whine and a little blue charm hovered in the air above Link's hands. Deja-vu.  
  
As light built up around Link, Ruto sighed. Although she knew he had some errands to run, saving the world for example, she thought it was a bit unfair she didn't get more time with him. After not seeing him for seven years now it wasn't enough to see him for about 20 minutes. She had more presents to give him.  
  
For about a month, Ruto spent her time with the Sages, learning more about her role from Saria, the little shrimp Sage of Forest who seemed to know _everything_. She also watched her love's progress from the Chamber of Sages, her heart swelling with pride with each of his victories. She kept telling herself, no, no, a Sage can't love a Hero while there is evil still in the world, but a treacherous part of her heart told her that she still loved him no matter what.  
  
Finally, the time for the Final Battle arrived. Ruto took her place with the other Sages and used her power as Sage of Water to rid the world of Ganon and his evil.  
  
Now what? 


	5. original plot time!

(Author's note: Okay my little chickadees; it's time for some actual original plot! Gasp! This new plot takes place approx. a year after Ganon was sealed away. Princess Zelda is now ruling Hyrule, and basically everything is back to normal.)  
  
If I see another pink flitty thing, I will scream, Ruto thought. Oh Ruto, Saria had said, did you know that if you tapped a butterfly with a branch, it will turn into a magical fairy? No, Ruto hadn't known, and tiny Saria with her enormous and extremely enthusiastic eyes had made it seem so inviting. So Ruto, with nothing better to do, found a branch and smacked a butterfly. Poof! Fairies! Fairies _everywhere_. And not only were they everywhere, they were enamored with Ruto for changing them. Ruto hadn't minded at first, in fact, she found downright Sage-y with a troop of colored light balls following her every move. But now it was just tiring. So, she escaped, diving down to the depths of Lake Hylia where only the strongest fairies could survive.  
  
Mili, her dear friend, was ecstatic to see her. When they first saw each other again, Mili enveloped her in a crushing hug. They had spent several days catching up and simply enjoying each other's company. But after the novelty wore of, Ruto was left with a nagging feeling of boredom, as well as an odd sense that her time was running out. But, time for what?  
  
"Ruto, sweetheart, I'm sorry, but if I see you staring out into space like a lost cow, I am going to have to slap you!" Mili said angrily one day. "What? Oh, I, I'm sorry Mili, I just get to thinking sometimes," Ruto replied lamely. "Thinking?" asked Mili, "about what? What needs that much thinking?" Ruto shook her head and looked away. Mili sat down next to her, and turned her face so they were looking at each other. "What's been bothering you, Ruto? I don't like seeing you look like you're fading away." Ruto swallowed. "I don't know how to say this," she stalled, gathering up some courage, "but this Peace thing, this Nothing To Do Except Be A Sage thing, is so frustrating. There's nothing to do with myself anymore, since all the Evil has been eradicated from Hyrule by my Hero of Time-" "Wait," Mili said, "did you just say '_my_ hero of time'? Are you _still_ in love with Link?" Ruto nodded. "And it's more than that. I'm beginning to feel like I need to settle down and have children, but, if I can't be with Link and have his children, then what's the point?" Mili listened, looking thoughtful, then threw an arm around Ruto, laughing. "So, you want to have Link's children??" "Yes." "Well, water-baby, do it! He obviously cares about you, or he wouldn't have risked his life to save your people! And, if it wasn't for your being a Sage, you two would've been married already, right?" Ruto nodded. "And now I know that being a Sage barely takes any of my time!" She caught Mili's mood, laughing with her. "We'll do it then!" Mili declared. "All we need to do is waiting for mating season and in no time there will be bouncing baby Linklings all over the place!" 


	6. Meanwhile

Princess Zelda, the acting ruler of Hyrule, was sitting in her favorite courtyard, meditating on the Mystery that was the Sacred Realm, when, all of a sudden, Malon, the ranch girl who had become a dear friend, came running in. "Zelda! I have something to tell you!" she shouted, panting. Zelda coughed. "Mistress Malon, it is important that you use proper language when addressing me, especially in the presence of my subjects," she said majestically. Malon frowned; wrinkling her snub nose, then sighed and made a little curtsey. "Princess, something has come to my attention that I feel you must know immediately," she said, sounding like a young child reciting the alphabet for the 20th time. Princess Zelda waved a hand: "leave us." As courtiers filed out, Malon ran up to Zelda and sat down next to her. "Guess who is coming to Hyrule Castle in State!" she said mischievously. "In State? Hmm. Well, there's our new Gerudo Thief-Queen, Nabooru, but she was never one to follow proper rules like that," Zelda said, with just a little distaste, "The Kokiri Forest doesn't bother with any sort of nobility. The Gorons don't travel in State either; the Goron King usually just rolls in by himself. So, it must be the Zora Kingdom. Wait, is Princess Ruto coming??" Malon nodded. "And she's pregnant."  
  
Princess Zelda's jaw dropped. Ruto?? Pregnant?? Zelda had thought that, that, that naked fishgirl was an imperious snob. Who on earth would sleep with _her_?? Zelda coughed, regaining her composure. "How do you know this?" she asked, a little snippily. Malon looked at her feet. "I kind of saw her and her entourage while I was out exercising the horses. I recognized it immediately. After you've birthed calves and foals all your life, you can tell," Malon said proudly. Zelda looked at her and said demurely: "I'm sure." "I hightailed it over here as soon as I saw 'em," continued Malon, losing her formal speech as she got excited, "they should get to the gates of Hyrule Castle Town in an hour or two at the pace they're going. Princess Ruto is probably going slower on account of her baby." "Quite. Well, I've got an hour or two to prepare a Royal Welcome. We should extend to Princess Ruto Our warmest congratulations," said Zelda, gesturing to a page." 


End file.
